


3 1/2 Minutes, 3 1/2 Weeks, 3 1/2 Months

by DaisyChainz



Series: Kylux Adjacents [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Matt meets his landlord's brother and falls for him hard. They seem made for each other, but can their fledging relationship survive Techie living a state away, Hux not liking Matt, and Matt's history of crushing hard on Hux's boyfriend--Kylo Ren??Millicent helps and Finn suffers the most.





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> It seems these two are destined for full-on fluff. Can you write Techienician and it not be adorable?? Millicent doesn't think so.  
> No major conflicts, eventual smut, happy ending.

Matt turned out of the hallway towards the kitchen and stopped cold. Techie looked up from the chopping board at the sound and caught his breath. "Oh", he said and went back to chopping. "Hello", his face flushed.

Matt stood awkwardly for a moment, then managed "Hi". There was another long pause. "I was gonna make a sandwich, but--I won't get in your way" he half turned like he was going but paused like he didn't want to. Because he didn't.

"Oh no! You're not in my way, it's a big kitchen. And, well--it's not even mine." Techie blushed even darker and stared down at his work; but his hands were still.

Matt stepped back toward the kitchen hopefully. "You sure? I don't want to bug you."

Techie looked up at him through his lashes. "You don't bug me. I . . . I like having you around." The last spoken so quickly Matt's brain took a second to catch what he said.

Once his brain processed what the words meant Matt realized Techie was staring at him, looking more alarmed by the second. "Good! Uh, I like being around." He mentally slapped himself. Lame.

But Techie brightened. "Then come on in! What kind of sandwich were you going to make?"

Matt walked into the space, trying not to crowd Techie, but passing by slower than necessary. He finally reached the refrigerator and spoke from deep within the bottom shelf. "Think I have some ham and . . . There it is!" He triumphantly held up the mayo as he closed the door.

He set his items next to Techie, but not too close, and grabbed his loaf of bread, a plate and a knife.

Techie's brother Hux actually owned the house. He rented rooms out to Matt and another guy that was hardly ever around--Finn. Hux charged a reasonable amount, but insisted their items be orderly and organized outside of their rooms. Matt actually enjoyed the results and was glad Hux had helped him get that way. Not that he would tell Hux that. He was a decent landlord but not overly sociable and a bit smug. Matt suspected that was partly why Finn was always out.

"Whatcha got there?" He waved his mayo covered knife in the direction of Techies cutting board.

"Oh, um. I am cutting up fruit to freeze for my smoothies. I don't like using ice, it waters them down, you know?" He busied himself again with chopping, having been distracted by watching Matt make his way around the kitchen. He tried not to sigh.

Matt licked the knife and set it on the edge of his plate. "Nah, I wouldn't know. Never had one."

The chopping board quieted again. Matt slapped the ham on his bread and stuck it together. He took a big bite and turned back towards Techie as he chewed. Techie was staring. "What?" He asked around his sandwich, self-consciously wiping at his face.

Techie started to say something, then quickly turned back to chopping--probably more enthusiastically than necessary. "Nothing", and he winced as it came out as a squeak.

"Uh, ok." Matt shoved another bite in his mouth and cleaned up while he chewed. Another Hux rule.

Once the sandwich was gone and the kitchen cleaned up Matt was out of excuses to hang around.

"Well," he started "guess I will see you around." Smooth, last of the great pick up lines there Matty.

Techie smiled up at him as he swept his project onto a tray for the freezer. "Oh, ok. I, uh, hope so." Then he hurried to the other side of the kitchen, his face burning.

*** **

A few hours later Matt was thinking about Techie as he navigated the living room around Millicent, Hux's fat orange tabby. She was absolutely the Princess of the house, Hux had made that abundantly clear. She was also about as friendly as he was. So, not terribly.

Matt sighed as he reached the couch and sat down, remote forgotten in his hand. Techie was exactly Matt's type. Slender, fair, sweet, and who didn't want a red head?? Plus, even though he was almost as tall as Matt he seemed so, well, Petite. But he was Hux's brother, he had no idea if he was even gay and, worst of all: just visiting from out of town. Like, from another state out of town.

"What are watching?" Called a soft voice from the doorway. Matt looked up in alarm to find Techie looking oddly at him. He guiltily looked at the blank screen, then to the remote in his hand. "Uh, nothing. Yet! Nothing yet." He licked his lips. "Want to join me?"

To his surprise Techie crossed the room and sat down right on the cushion closest to Matt. "Nothing is my favorite."

He blushed and smiled when Matt laughed out loud. Matt offered him the remote. "Your choice". Techie blinked and rubbed one of his eyes--Hux had said he had some kind of eye disorder Matt had never heard of. Finally he smiled and took the remote.

They both turned their attention across the room as Techie started pushing buttons. Matt took a breath and tried to calm his heart rate, leaned back into the couch to try and relax. Instead he leaped back up with a yell when he connected with something sharp.

Millicent glared at him from the back of the couch, claws still out. She seemed to be daring him to sit back down. "Dammit cat!" He touched the back of his neck and found blood.

"Millie!" Hux half stood and swiped her up off the couch. "Bad kitty!" He looked at Matt, his eyes wide. "Are you all right??"

Matt closed his mouth to keep what he really wanted to say from spilling out. Usually he didn't even think before he spoke, especially when he was angry. But, Techie was looking at him . . . Matt's heart gave a funny little flutter. " I'm fine" he wiped the blood onto his jeans, hoping it wouldn't show.

"Bad kitty" Techie told Millicent again, who looked accusing daggers at Matt.

"No Techie, it's ok, we just have never really gotten along."

Techie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Did Armie introduce you to her properly?"

Matt was confused, he got a bizarre image of Hux introducing him to the cat formally. It would probably require bowing or saluting the cat like she was some sort of general or something. He was shaken from his thoughts by Techie putting Millicent back on top of the couch and sitting himself. He patted the next cushion for Matt. "Sit here and let me show you something."

Matt sat down cautiously while Millicent retreated to the other side of Techie. Techie made a little clicking sound and leaned his chin on the sofa back. Millicent pouted at the other end for a moment, turning her back on them both. Techie clicked again. "C'mon Millie. Come here sweetie."

Matt stayed on the edge of the couch, watching with fascination as Millicent eventually wandered back towards Techie. She sat again, regarding Matt suspiciously. Finally she turned to Techie and bumped her nose against his. They rubbed noses for a moment and suddenly Matt was aware of a humming sound. Millicent was purring as she rubbed against Techie.

Techie turned just enough to see Matt and motion him closer. "Sit just like me." Matt felt silly resting his chin on the back of the couch, but it did put him nice and close to Techie. Matt couldn't help but brush his arm along his.

Millicent looked suspiciously at him and retreated back a step. "Don't move" whispered Techie, and clicked again. He made a kissing sound that did funny things to Matt's insides, but it got Millicent to come back. She nudged Techie a few more times, then looked at Matt again. He tried not to tense up when she finally approached, sniffing at his exposed, unprotected face.

Then she nudged his nose and Techie giggled.

"See, she's not so bad." Millicent purred again as she rubbed against Matt, then jumped down into Techie's lap. He stroked her from head to tail, wiggling his outstretched fingers over the carpet to get rid of the excess hair. "My brother got her from the pound. We don't know what was done to her before, but she is very nervous about being grabbed."

Matt was still leaning on the couch back and turned to look at Techie. He looked so pretty in the warm light of the living room, content as he stroked the cat. He looked up suddenly, his eyes meeting Matt's. His hand stopped on Millicent's fur and after a moment he started leaning forwards. Matt held his breathe . . .

And just as suddenly Techie jerked away, Millicent shooting off his lap and out the door. He jumped up as well.

"Sorry! Sorry, I uh don't, um . . ." He stood up. "Sorry." And headed for the door.

Matt leaped off the couch, "Techie! Wait, please?" Techie stopped but didn't turn around. Matt took a deep breath. "Were you gonna, um, kiss me", the last part just a whisper. God, he was going to look like an idiot if not.

But Techie nodded, still facing away.

"Why didn't you?"

Techie dropped his head and shuffled his feet. Matt hoped he wasn't getting ready to bolt.

"The last time I did that it wasn't, um very welcome."

Oh, ok--think fast Matt. This was no time to screw up. Say the right thing.

"Ok, then would it be better if I, uh, kissed you?" He held his breath and watched Techie closely. After a moment he turned, peering at him through his hair.

"Yes?"

With his heart hammering in his chest he took half a step forward "do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes."

Matt licked his lips, Techie's eyes following the motion. He reached out and pushed Techie's hair behind his ear, Techie leaned into his hand. Pushing his fingers under his chin and lifting his face to his, Matt brushed a light kiss over Techie's mouth. They breathed over each other's lips for a moment, then kissed again, with more resolve.

They were exploring each other's tonsils and Matt had both hands up the back of Techie's shirt when they heard a throat clearing in the doorway.

Jerking away Techie turned to see his brother. "Armie!"

"I'm glad to see you two getting along." He sounded nonchalant but his orange eyebrows were almost lost in his hair.

Techie grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him out past Hux. Matt couldn't tell if there was laughter or murder in his eyes, but Techie was pulling him towards his bedroom so he would worry about it later.

*** **

Once in Techie's room Matt didn't bother to look around. As soon as the door closed he pulled Techie back against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him. They were both shaking with laughter.

"Well, I guess we don't have to sneak around" gasped Techie, wiggling one arm free to wipe his eyes. "Not that I want to hide you! I just . . . Well."

Matt brushed his hair back, it was so soft and fine. "I think I would have liked having you all to myself for more than 10 minutes." He set his forehead on Techie's and sighed happily. "But I will take what I can get. I know how out of my league you are."

Techie drew away in surprise, but not very far. "What?? I am not . . . There's no way you . . . Oh" he smiled and his consternation disappearing. "You're kidding."

Matt shook his head. "No way. Hux is probably not too pleased right now. I stole his baby brother."

Techie smacked his chest playfully. "Hux is my baby brother. Well, by three and a half minutes anyway. He's just always acted his age or, older to be exact."

Pulling Techie back in Matt murmured "I don't want to talk about Hux right now." Techie could feel the words rumbling under his hands on Matt's chest. Matt's solid, warm chest. He got out a whispered "oh" before Matt kissed him again.

They stood like that for a few minutes, deepening the kiss, exploring each other's mouths, where there sensitive spots were and what the other liked. Matt drew his tongue over the roof of Techie's mouth and felt him shiver in his arms. He was so slender it felt like he could wrap him up twice.

Techie's eyes were out of focus but he could still admire Matt. He wasn't beautiful in the way that most people liked, but he was very handsome. Techie liked the way his whole face shifted when he smiled, his glasses sliding over his nose. He was even partial to blondes. He was also partial to the way he enveloped Techie, like he was shielding him from the world. Techie slid his own arms around Matt's middle and burrowed his face against his chest. "I can hear your heart beating."

Matt took a breath and let it out slowly. "It feels so loud the neighbors could hear it." He rested his cheek on Techie's head. He just felt so good like this.

"I am surprised I can hear it over mine" Techie smiled against his chest. He felt Matt move and the kiss he planted on his hair. Then the hand he carded through it, following the strands down his shoulder. Techie shivered again and stood all the way up, tipping his head back slightly. "Well, we can't stand here all night." He looked around, where he had brought Matt fully dawning on him. "I mean, uh, well . . ." He trailed off knowing full well the only furniture in the room that would fit two men their size was the bed.

"Hey" Matt turned his face back with a finger under his chin. "We can lay down and go to sleep if you want, or just makeout, or more. But only what you want, I mean it. I told you, I'll be happy with whatever you want to give me." He smiled and held Techie's eyes, trying to look convincing.

Techie smiled bashfully back, a look Matt should Not have found incredibly sexy. Then he pulled him towards the bed. "Will you lay down with me? Hold me for a while?"

Matt laid down next to him wrapping him up again, tight across his chest. "Perfect" he said.

*** **

It went on for a week like that. Matt had to work, but came straight home and Techie was always waiting for him. Most nights he didn't leave until he had to go back to his own room to get ready for work. The shower was where his hand gave him some relief, although more than once during the day he got so worked up thinking about Techie he jerked off in the bathroom; over his lunch break, of course.

They hardly left the bedroom, they didn't eat much and they got very little sleep. They weren't even having sex but Matt had never been happier.

"This is the longest I have been with someone without, you know." Matt nudged Techie and sat up on his elbow to look him in the face.

Techie looked unsure so he quickly added "it's kinda nice." Then Techie looked skeptical so he quickly added again "really! I feel like when we finally do we will get it right."

Techie blinked twice, then grinned mischievously. "Do what?" His voice innocent but not his smirk.

"You know." Matt nudged him again. Techie persisted. "I don't want to call it fucking. I just feel like, you know." He dropped his voice and stroked Techie's cheek. "It's more than that." His heart froze as the words left his mouth. That was, well, more than he meant to say.

The grin disappeared from Techie's face and he sat up suddenly. Oh shit.

But Techie just leaned over him, a slight tremble in the hand that stroked Matt's shoulder. "Yes, it is. It will be." He kissed Matt and after a moment he tasted tears. He wasn't sure whose they were


	2. Week 2

A few days later and Matt was freaking out. Not about him and Techie. He already knew he was head over heels and nothing was going to save him. He was freaking out because Hux had told the two of them to join him for dinner. Yikes.

But to make matters worse, they were to have dinner with Hux And his boyfriend. Kylo Ren. Matt was freaking out trying to decide if he needed to tell Techie about the massive crush he'd had on Kylo when he first moved in. In fact, him gushing about Kylo may have been another reason Finn was always out.

In the end he figured dinner would be weird no matter what. If Techie wasn't mad at him then maybe they could support each other through it. He really hoped Techie wouldn't be mad.

"Why would I be mad?" Techie looked very puzzled. "You didn't even know me then." His expression changed slightly. "Are you still thinking that way about him?"

"No!" Matt almost shouted. Then he sighed and his shoulders slumped. "But I was pretty much all into the crush. I made a fool of myself. I'm actually lucky your brother didn't throw me out; I was not subtle." An alarming thought dawned on him. "You don't think Hux thinks I'm a creep, do you? First his boyfriend and now his brother??"

Techie made a calming sound and laid a hand on Matt's arm. "Whatever you did or said before, you are My Boyfriend now. Hux will behave."

Matt had never seen Techie be assertive before. That was hot. And, he had said "boyfriend?"

Techie's smile was shy now. "Well, you could pretend just to get through dinner." He made a squeaking sound when Matt jerked him close and kissed him.

"Anyway we could not be pretending?" Techie nodded and Matt kissed him again.

*** *

Dinner went better than expected, the talk was kept small and generic. Matt was thrilled there were only a few awkward pauses, and no one asked him any direct questions. Techie kept smiling at him and squeezing his leg under the table. Other than smiling back, Matt made sure to keep his head down.

After dinner however, Hux zeroed in on him over his drink.

"So Matt, where exactly do you see this thing with my brother going?" He held up his hand when Techie gave a protesting "Armie!"

"No Techie, I believe I am well within my rights to question Matt regarding this matter. After all, he is my tenant and although I do not know him well, I believe I know him better than you do." He finished off his whiskey and turned his attention full force back onto Matt. "I am more than familiar with Matt's darker nature and while I can tolerate it normally I don't necessarily want that for my brother." He gave Matt a long look. "Although I must say, my furniture isn't to fond of that side of him either. Is it Matt?"

Matt blushed darkly and stared at his hands. Much to his relief a voice piped up next to him.

"Matt already, uh, told me about the table he broke." Techie spoke softly but evenly. "He's not hiding anything, Armie."

"Oh no? How about him hitting on my boyfriend relentlessly? Did he happened to mention that?" To his credit Hux actually looked surprised when Techie answered "yes."

Unfortunately, Hux recovered quickly. "So he told you that he found Kylo attractive. But did he tell you how obnoxious and disrespectful he was about it? I almost had to throw him out of the house."

Matt thought his face was never going to be anything but red again, it felt like his skin was on fire. But Techie answered again, "he told me how he embarrassed himself and his behavior was quite, uh, obsessive for about 6 weeks after meeting Kylo. He also told me how he wishes he could go back and smack himself for acting like an idiot. Especially over someone else's--his landlord's--boyfriend."

There was a long pause before another voice broke in that surprised Matt so much he actually looked up. "Armitage, give the poor guy a break." Kylo spoke in his smooth baritone. "Sure, it was annoying at the time. But once he got over himself and left us alone I have to admit the attention was kind of flattering." Kylo was looking at Hux and smiling fondly like he wasn't being glared at. "Besides, with the way he's been looking at Techie all night I don't think we have anything to worry about." He swirled his wine casually in his glass but the hard expression he turned on Matt said 'right, Matt?'. Matt nodded and dropped his eyes back to his hands.

Hux refused to be mollified. "I don't like it! You barely know each other, I don't want my baby brother getting hurt.'

With that Techie stood up, pulling Matt's hand with him. "Enough Armie! I am an adult and if I get hurt that's on me, not you. And . . . And I'm not even your baby brother. I am 3 and a half minutes older than you!" Techie's face felt hot and he was furious. He started to say more but a glance at Matt stopped him. Matt had been subdued all night, but now he was sitting like a whipped puppy, clinging to Techie's hand. Techie squeezed that hand and said softly to him "let's go."

Matt followed Techie meekly back to his room. Because he was looking down at his feet he saw Millicent peeking out of a doorway. As soon as she saw him she disappeared. He stood in the middle of the floor as Techie slammed the door, ranting and pacing. "That was a lot of nerve Armie had! Who is he to talk to you like that, and right in front of me! Well, it wouldn't be any better if he said it to you not in front of me but . . ." At that point he started to wind down and finally looked at Matt. Seeing his expression Techie rushed forward and grabbed both his hands. "You weren't listening to all that, were you? He was totally of line. Matt, I . . ."

But Matt interrupted. "Maybe he's right. I mean, he is right. I am definitely not what you deserve."

Techie looked shocked for a moment. "What are you talking about? I don't deserve you, do you hear me?" Something in his tone made Matt look up. "Armie can stick it. I know you, no has ever been as sweet and caring to me before, and you make me happy. Armie cannot tell me who to love."

There was a moment of silence as Techie's words settled over them both. Matt looked into Techie's blue eyes. He looked hesitant and taken aback by his own words, but there was still a blaze there. Matt spoke quietly. "I meant it when I said I would take whatever you wanted to give me. If you want to give me this, then I will take it. And I love you." The last part tumbled out.

After a breathless moment Techie smiled and placed a hand on Matt's cheek. "Good, I am glad that's settled." He kissed Matt, a little desperately, and Matt wrapped his arms around him tightly.

They found their way across the room and to the bed, tumbling across it carelessly; more concerned with each other and touching as much as they could. They still hadn't done more than take each other's shirts off and taste each other's skin, but now their touches were different--more insistent.

Matt pulled off his glasses and hoped they made it to the bedside table. " I wish I didn't need those" he mumbled, "I want to be able to see you better. You are beautiful." He caressed Techie's cheek, who turned his head and kissed his hand. Matt drew him back down into a deep kiss as he let his hands stroke his back and eventually cup his ass. Without thinking he pushed his hips up and pulled Techie tight against him.

"Oh." Was the startled response. Matt immediately started to backpedal but Techie's hands stopped him. "Don't you dare." Pushing against Matt's chest he sat up, straddling his hips. Without warning he ground down against him. Matt couldn't stop the deep moan that came out of his chest. Even without his glasses he could read Techie's triumphant expression.

Grabbing Techie's hips Matt tried to pull him down again, but this time he resisted. Immediately, Matt stopped again.

Techie stroked the front of Matt's shirt, timid suddenly. "I, I want to give you something." He looked uncertain.

Matt let go of his ass long enough to stroke his face. "I want it. Whatever it is, I want it. I want you."

That seemed to be all Techie needed. He scooted back just enough to reach down and start undoing Matt's jeans. Disbelievingly Matt propped himself up on his elbows to watch Techie pull down his pants and stare at the outline of his dick in his boxer briefs.

"I knew you would be big, oh my . . ." Then he was pushing aside the last layer and his hand was against Matt's skin, stroking his dick with his long elegant hand.

Matt managed to watch until Techie slid further back and leaned over to take him in his mouth, then Matt had to close his eyes or risk coming on the spot. Still, hearing and feeling Techie lapping at his head, and stroking his tongue under his frenulum was almost too much. "God, you feel amazing", he reached a hand down and stroked Techie's hair to try and distract himself. Feeling the bobbing motion of his head as he moved up and down only made things worse. "I'm not . . . Gonna last." He gasped, fighting pushing up into Techie's throat. "You're too good, you feel too good." It didn't help when Techie hummed agreeably, then pulled off to laugh at his answering moans. "That's just wrong, ah!"

Only a few minutes later and he was warning Techie he was close. Techie didn't slow down, not until after Matt had come and was starting to get sensitive. When Techie finally pulled off Matt collapsed under him and managed a weak "oh my God . . ." And pushed his hair out of his face. Techie, was staring down at him, an odd expression on his face. "What do you want me to do to you, baby?"

Techie worked his mouth for a moment, his hands hovering. "I want . . . I want." He couldn't quite say it out loud.

Matt started to sit up. "Whatever you want, gorgeous. I'll do anything . . ." But Techie was pushing him back down again.

In a flurry of movement Techie was undoing his pants, his hand pulling his own dick out, his own hand stroking over it. Realizing what he wanted Matt strained up for a second, reaching behind his head and jerking his shirt over it.

"Oh, yeah." Techie moaned. His hand worked faster, his eyes tracing his chest and those gorgeous abs. Matt laid back for a moment and admired Techie's dick, then prodded his knee. "Take your shirt off, I want to see more of you." Techie gave an absent smile, then somehow managed to free one arm and his head without releasing his dick. Finally he chucked the shirt off and over onto the floor.

He was starting to get flushed, all the way down his chest and Matt couldn't help but reach out. He had learned a few of Techie's hot spots and he went for one then. He trailed his fingers across his ribs and just under his nipple, outlining his pec with his thumb. Techie sighed and leaned into Matt's hand as he stroked the nipple, making it stand up.

He brought his other hand up to Techie's chest as well, working both his pecs. He pinched one nipple lightly and got a gasp. Techie had leaned his head back and was watching Matt through nearly closed eyes. After that he closed his eyes, his breathing erratic and his hand almost a blur. Matt could feel his body shaking under his hands so moved them to his waist. Techie leaned heavily into his grasp like it was the only thing holding him up.

Matt knew he was so close, he just need a little push . . . He circled his thumbs across his skin and whispered "you said you wanted to give me something" to which Techie moaned out "Yes". He could feel Techie when he went rigid under his hands, then felt his body pulse in time to the come landing on his bare belly. Matt didn't come again, but he felt the high of watching Techie all the way through his orgasm.

When Techie finally fell across his chest they were both trying to catch their breath. Matt stroked his hair and his back and felt like there just wasn't enough room in his chest for his lungs anymore. His heart felt so full he thought it might burst.

*** **

The next week went pretty much the same, but with fewer orgasms in bathrooms for Matt. Work, home to Techie, food if they could manage to stay off each other long enough, frotting, hand jobs and blow jobs. There was still plenty of kissing, snuggling and cuddling as well, just in between the sex.

One evening they were the only ones in the house, so they decided to watch a movie. They started out sitting on the couch, but soon Techie was laying across Matt. It wasn't long before Matt's hand had wandered over Techie's chest and--somehow--down the front of his pants. Neither of them heard the sound of the front door, as Techie was busy squirming and moaning, and Matt was busy whispering in his ear how much he fucking loved him and when he came he was going to lick him clean.

But they both heard Finn yell "oh my God! Jesus, my eyes! There are two bedrooms you could be in! Why, for the love of God . . ." There was a sudden thumping and Finn muttered "Cat, please" and then front door slammed behind him.

"Oh shit, you're brother's gonna kill me."

"Oh my God, please don't stop. Matt, please. . ."

What else could Matt do?

*** **

When Friday rolled around again Hux approached Matt in the kitchen. They had managed to avoid each other the whole week. Mostly because Matt had been locked in his brother's bedroom.

"I apologize for my behavior last week." Hux started. "Even though we got off to a rocky start you have been an excellent tenant, and seem to be a decent person." He paused and ran a hand over his face. Then he seemed to sag and it was like his veneer was gone. So, he was human after all. "It's just that he's my baby brother. I know he's older, but he really isn't. It's always been my job to protect him."

Matt licked his lips nervously, then spoke up. "He has an innocence about him. It's like the ugliness of the world hasn't gotten to him." Hux looked at him sharply, so he kept going. "You feel like you need to stand between him and that ugliness."

Hux gave a deep sigh. "Yes."

Matt stood up straight. "I feel the same way. I want to protect him, be there so nothing can get to him. But I also know he's just letting me do that. You know he sees the world as it really is, he just doesn't let it change him."

Hux was looking at him like he had just grown another head. "Yes," he choked out. "That's exactly what he does." After a long pause Hux put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "I suppose you might do. But" his expression grew sad "you know he's leaving in just over a week. I honestly don't know when he'll be back."

Matt felt the world was suddenly crushing his shoulders. They hadn't discussed Techie leaving, even though they were both painfully aware their time was growing short. They had pushed it aside and tried their best to ignore it.

"Yeah, I know."


	3. Week 3

Saturday morning Matt woke up early.

He was lying on his back and Techie had scooted back against him, across his chest and almost face up. His hair tickled Matt's nose and spilled over his neck and chest. Matt stroked the ends, not wanting to disturb him yet; soaking up the feel of their skin touching.

When Techie stirred he bundled him up against him before he was completely conscious. Techie mumbled incoherently a few times, which quickly dissolved into a giggle as Matt continued to manhandle him tighter against him.

Finally Techie was laughing. "I need air!" Matt loosened his grip and let him turn over in his arms. Techie laid his head across Matt's chest and looked up at him, blinking. He gave a contented sigh and stroked his long fingers along his sternum.

Matt folded his arm under his head to get a better view. "Good morning beautiful." He could feel Techie's smile against his skin, see his eyes crinkle up.

"Good morning my love." He kept stroking his chest idling, running his fingers in broad circles occasionally wandering over his nipple.

Matt shivered at the motions and the words. "I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing that" he whispered and finally ran his fingers all the way through Techie's hair. Techie's eyes held his for a long moment, then he pushed himself up and leaned over him to press their lips together. It was gentle but firm, possessive. Matt opened his mouth and Techie pushed his way in, stroking the back of Matt's front teeth like he knew drove him crazy.

With a hiss Matt pulled away. "Are you trying to make something happen? Because that's how you make something happen." Techie grinned. "You're going to have to be more specific." Matt grabbed him and rolled them both over. He kissed Techie hard and rolled their hips together. When they came up for air he gasped "is that specific enough?"

Techie grabbed his ass and pushed back up against him. "No"

*** **

When they finally made it down to the kitchen Millicent greeted them from the counter. Matt leaned over her and let her butt her nose against his face. Then she rubbed against his chest before Techie scooped her off the counter. Matt watched him carry her further into the kitchen, his face buried in her fur.

"You oughta be extra nice to her, you know" he planted himself on a stool. "You owe Millicent, you wouldn't have me if it wasn't for her."

Techie turned around and admired him for a moment. Then he laughed, "true, you should let her claw you again. For old times sake."

Matt scraped a hand over the back of his neck, he could just barely feel where the skin had healed. He grimaced. "I think I would rather just give her a few pats. For old times sake."

Millicent squirmed and Techie released her. She gave them a judgemental glance, then padded silently out of the room.

Techie walked back over to Matt. "I don't think she's taking you up on that. Um, maybe I could stand in for her." His face was both amused and hopeful.

Feeling like Techie was too far away Matt reached for him and pulled him between his legs. He stroked Techie's back and slid his hands up under his shirt.

A voice startled them both. "Oh. Am I walking in on this again?" Hux came through and set his wallet and keys on the counter before heading to the fridge.

"You got the PG-13 version this time, you walked in too early." Matt grinned when he could hear Hux shudder across the room. He stuck his head out from the fridge.

"Remember, I only said you Might do."

"Armie . . ."

Hux smiled and closed the door. "Luckily for you I am headed out. I am cooking dinner tonight. You are both expected to be clothed . . ."

"Armie!"

"Dinner is at 6."

*** **

Kylo joined them and everyone behaved. There was still some awkwardness, but overall the feel of the evening was very different from the week before.

While the brothers had their heads together after dinner Kylo looked over at Matt. "Well, you certainly won over Armitage. That's no small feat when it comes to his brother. Or considering his opinion of you a few months ago."

Matt felt his face flush and he immediately stared down at his hands. "Um, yeah. Look . . ." But Kylo waved him off.

"I only brought it up because I'm amazed at how you got your shit together so quickly." After a long pause he added "some of us took a lot longer to do the same." Matt looked up and found Kylo staring at Hux. After a moment he seemed to remember himself and picked his drink up. "Anyway. I am happy for you." He tipped his glass towards Matt and took a drink.

Matt smiled and tipped his soda can back at him. "Thanks, man".

Matt watched Techie, who had spotted Millicent by the door, wandering in looking for treats. He crossed the room and picked her up, cuddling her and stroking her fur. When he turned in Matt's direction he glanced up and caught his eyes. Techie smiled as he kissed the top of Millicent's head.

Something washed over Matt, watching Techie stand there with Hux's cat. The idea that in a little over a week Techie was going to be far away, too far to touch, too far to kiss, not in Matt's orbit anymore, made him feel suddenly manic. Kylo looked up in surprise as Matt stood up fast enough to almost knock over his chair. With a sudden intensity he made straight for Techie, who still stood in the doorway looking at him with equal parts trepidation and exhilaration.

Matt touched their foreheads and ran his hands up Techie's arms.

"I know I don't have you to myself much longer." Techie closed his eyes tightly. "I don't want to be away from you at all. I just need . . . To be close to you." He wanted to say more, be poetic, bare his soul to Techie, but the single tear sliding down Techie's cheek told him he had at least said enough.

Techie let Millicent slip to the floor as he took Matt's hand. He had the presence of mind to mumble "goodnight Armie" which reminded Matt they weren't alone. He looked back into the room sheepishly.

Hux smirked and responded "try and keep it down", bringing a protest from Techie.

Kylo stood and stretched. "Don't let him fool you," he winked. "We had sex just this afternoon when he came by my place. I'm certain the neighbors heard." That drew a loud protest Hux and a groan from Techie, who pulled Matt into the hallway.

"What?" Kylo feigned innocence with a sly grin. "You didn't think he was at the grocery store that whole time, did you?"

Matt could hear Hux say "you better have enjoyed that--you won't be getting more anytime soon" but Kylo's reply was just a deep rumble.

Once the door closed to Techie's room Matt pressed Techie against it. He cupped his face, stroking his thumbs over his narrow cheeks. Techie brought his hands up and covered Matt's. "I want to keep you." He whispered.

"You are keeping me" Matt responded immediately. "It doesn't matter where you are, I am yours." He whispered, "always."

"Will you call me?" Techie asked as Matt gently kissed his cheeks.

"Better, you'll show me how to use one of your fancy apps and we'll talk almost like we're together."

"But we won't be able to touch."

"It will keep us sane until I can save up enough to come see you."

Techie pushed him away. Matt went, but he gave him a puzzled look. "You would do that?"

Matt looked even more puzzled. "Come see you? Of course! Why would I give up the chance to touch you, or kiss you . . ." He demonstrated by lightly brushing his lips over Techie's. He could feel him smiling after.

"That's just the same as the first time you kissed me."

Matt smiled and slid his fingers back into Techie's hair. Techie arched his neck into the feeling, making Matt think of Millicent. He brushed his lips over Techie's again. "Yeah, I know" he whispered.

Techie clutched his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him harder. Matt slid his hands over his shoulders and down his back.

The longer they kissed the more it felt like they needed to get closer, even closer. Matt pulled Techie in as he pressed him into the door. He pulled the hem of both their shirts up, just to feel their bare skin touching.

Techie responded by tugging up on Matt's shirt. "You're too far away" he murmured.

Matt reached behind his head and jerked off his tshirt. Then he reached for Techie's and pulled that off too. Then they were back on each other, trying to press as much skin together as possible.

Matt wrapped up Techie and backed them towards the bed. When the back of his legs hit the mattress he turned and lightly tossed Techie onto it. Techie laughed and looked up admiringly at Matt. He held his arms out "come down here."

Matt put a knee between his sprawled legs and leaned over him, kissing his mouth, then his neck.

He slid his hands down and began undoing Techie's pants, pushing a hand against the bulge that was beginning to form there. Techie sighed, his hands working by his sides.

Matt slid off all his clothes at once, tossing them aside. He stood admiring Techie blushing under his stare. "You too" Techie managed to say. Then he watched with a wide-eyed stare as Matt stripped for him. "Oh my God . . . Come here, " he sounded a little shrill to his own ears but his heart was pounding too loud to be sure.

Matt slid over him again, this time pressing his skin against Techie's. He kissed his chest and slid one hand over his nipple, teasing it to hardness.

Techie wrapped himself around Matt, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He guided Matt's mouth back to his.

They kissed and moved against each other, breathing more heavily and moving more frantically. Suddenly Matt pushed up, Techie running his fingers over his reddened lips.

Matt kissed over his fingers and licked gently at them. He looked like he wanted to say something but he hesitated.

"What?" Techie stroked his cheek.

Matt closed his eyes. "I want to give you something."

Techie immediately said "I want it." Matt opened his eyes and Techie felt himself blush under that stare. He blinked. "I want you. And I want you inside me."

Matt smiled.

*** **

There was a short scramble to find some lube, but after a few minutes they were stretched back out on the bed. Matt could feel Techie's nerves building so he kissed him until they quieted. He kissed him and stroked him until Techie moved under him and whispered "I want you to open me up first. I haven't done anything like this in a long time."

Matt nodded and reached for the lube. Warming a little on his fingers he reached down and massaged them over Techie's opening. He kissed his belly as he circled it with one finger and gently pushed, more as it relaxed and allowed him inside.

Matt watched Techie's face as he pulled out and pressed two fingers in. Techie moaned and arched back as he slid his other hand over his dick and stroked him in time to the movement of his fingers. His own dick hung heavy between his legs, the thought of actually being inside Techie making his vision narrow down so Techie was all he could see. "I love you." His hands moved faster.

Techie sat up and pushed his hands away. He took Matt's face in his hands and kissed him. "I love you too. Please make love to me?"

"How do you want to be?"

Techie scooted around so he was kneeling with his back to Matt. "Like this" and leaned on his elbows.

Soothing his hand over his back Matt spread some lube on himself and lined up. Then he pushed in, slowly, paying attention to every breath and sound Techie made. Once he bottomed out he stopped, trying to will his breathing and heart to slow down. He waited until Techie gasped out "oh, move please." And he started very slowly, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. After a few times Techie was panting and had stretched his arms and was gripping the sheets tightly. He moaned through his nose, a sound that shot right through Matt. He gripped his hips tighter, picked up the pace and changed his angle a little.

From the sound Techie made he knew he had found the spot he was hoping for and somehow managed to keep the angle and speed steady for a while. But then Techie pushed up on his hands and pushed back against him urgently. Matt could feel his control starting to slip.

"God you feel good" Matt stuttered out, trying to keep hitting that spot so Techie would lose his mind completely. He got only a moan in response. "You are so tight and perfect for me." Another moan and Techie started shaking. Matt shifted off one knee, bracing himself with his foot on the floor and leaning forward on one hand. "So perfect for me" he repeated in Techie's ear, breathing against it, flicking his tongue on it as he sped his pace.

He moved his hand from Techie's hip and wrapped it around his dick. Techie let out a lost sound and Matt could feel him squeezing even tighter around him. He moaned into Techie's ear, "yeah baby, just like that." He matched the movement of his hand to his thrusts, feeling like he was getting deeper with every one. "Fuck yeah, that's so good. I love you, I love you . . ." Techie came with a cry that started low, but grew with every shudder of his body, and Matt could feel the intensity of it all as Techie's body gripped his dick and dragged his own orgasm out of him. He pressed his forehead onto Techie's shoulder as the spasms rolled through him, still pushing himself deep into Techie and still stroking his dick almost absently.

When they both finally stilled Techie pushed them both back, letting Matt slide from his body. He rolled them so Matt's shoulder was pushed against the wall and Techie could collapse on his chest, out of the wet spot of his own come.

After they lay breathing for a few minutes Techie finally managed to speak. "I wanted to say you felt amazing too, and that you're perfect for me." He raised his head just enough to look Matt in the eye, "and that I love you too." He collapsed back onto Matt's chest. "But your dick was doing things to me . . . I couldn't actually form words". He huffed a laugh, so did Matt. They managed some exhausted giggles and then snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep.

*** **

Techie made Matt go to work Monday and Tuesday. "You need your job. You can't lose it because of me." But Wednesday Matt called out for the rest of the week. "I thinks it's strep" he rasped over the phone, all the while knowing it was a sore throat caused by having Techie's dick almost all the way down it. He smiled when he hit the disconnect button.


	4. Saturday to Monday

Matt woke up early again on Saturday. He lay very still, making certain he hadn't disturbed Techie.

He specifically didn't want Techie to wake up yet because today was when he wanted to pack.

"I'll get it over with tomorrow and then be all yours until Monday morning" he had declared sadly Friday evening.

So Matt lay still, fiddling with the ends of Techie's beautiful red hair and soaking up the feel of their skin touching.

He lay quietly with his own thoughts for a while, then he realized with a start that Techie was awake. He leaned up a little and ran a finger over his jaw. "Morning."

Techie smiled and pulled his hand to his mouth, breathing against it and brushing the skin with his lips. "Good morning."

They lay like that for a while, not moving, not speaking. Just looking. Finally Techie closed his eyes and turned his head away. He took a deep breath and held it for a moment, then released it in a long sigh and turned back to Matt. But he still stayed silent.

Matt's eyebrows pushed together. "You ok?" A little fear pushed itself into his chest.

Techie blinked, then nodded. He stroked over Matt's shoulder, up his neck. "Yes," he whispered. Then he paused. "No." He added.

Matt couldn't take any suspense. He was already feeling wound tight, even more now that they were down to counting the hours they had left together. He sat up, pulling his knees almost under his chin. "Ok, I . . ." He wasn't sure what to say, and wasn't wanting to say it. "Look. If this would be easier I can, uh just leave you alone. Not make it harder for you." He risked a glance at Techie's face but stopped at the horrified look there. "Isn't that what you need to say?" He sounded less certain then.

Techie sat up too, putting a little space between them. It seemed like a million miles. "Is that what you need? I . . ."

"No! I thought. I thought that's what you were going to tell me."

For the first time Techie looked like he might not be happy with Matt. The feeling it gave Matt in his stomach made him queasy. "Haven't I been telling you I don't want to leave you, that I love you? Why would I tell you now to go away? I want every second I can get with you, even if it does make it harder to leave."

Matt let out a shaky breath. "Sorry, I'm sorry." He turned back towards Techie but didn't feel Techie wanted him to reach out just then. "This is killing me. I don't know how to do this right."

Techie's expression softened and he reached out to touch Matt's hand, almost shyly. "The only right way is to keep a hold on each other as long as we can." He scooted back towards Matt and pushed his chest to lay him back down. He rested his head under his chin and his hand over Matt's heart. "And it was my fault." Matt tensed under his hand. "I said no because I need you to trust me, but I don't want you to feel I'm keeping things from you." Matt didn't speak, but he put his arms around him. Techie lifted head and looked him in the face. "I want to give you something, I truly do. But I don't have what I need yet, so I'm not ready to say it outloud." He put his hand over Matt's lips when he opened his mouth. "No, it's nothing you haven't given me; you've already given me everything. This started before I met you, but now it will effect you too." He squeezed his eyes shut and put his head back down. "I'm being infuriating, I'm sorry. But will you trust me?"

Matt stroked his back. "I said I would take whatever you wanted to give me. Whenever you want to. I already trust you."

*** **

Monday came alarmingly fast. Matt woke up a half hour before the alarm, just having finally gone to sleep an hour earlier. The closer they got to Monday morning the more desperate they were for each other. Talking, kissing, touching and whatever that led to in the moment. Sleep just seemed like a thief that stole time they could have with each other.

Techie was asleep with his head on Matt's chest, breathing evenly and drooling just a little. Matt pulled him tighter against him and kissed the top of his head. Techie stirred and Matt shushed him. "Sorry" he whispered, when he obviously wasn't.

"No. It's ok" Techie propped his chin on Matt's chest and smiled at him. "I don't want to miss any of this. I'm saving it up for later."

Matt ran his fingers over his arm, causing a shiver. "Let me take you to the train station." But Techie shook his head.

"You are going to work so you will still have a job to go to." He interrupted Matt's protest. "Please Matt. It's going to be hard enough to get in Armie's car and drive away from here. I won't get on the train if you are there." He looked plaintively into Matt's eyes. Those beautiful, deep brown eyes. "Please don't make me be the strong one."

Matt folded at that. "Ok, ok. I will go to work. But only so I can earn the money and time to come visit you."

Techie gave him a watery smile. "Hold me tighter" and laid his head back over Matt's heart.

*** **

Matt hated it. They kissed goodbye at the door for more than 15 minutes, patting and promising, and then Matt had forced himself to go out and get in his car. He showed up to work late, but no one questioned whether or not he had actually been sick. He looked so miserable they all believed it.


	5. 3 1/2 Months: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far--thanks for hanging in there!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope Matt and Techie weren't too OOC, this was sort of a softer, gentler Matt (created by the Hux twins), and I haven't seen Dredd so I only know Techie from other people's descriptions. Plus I didn't see the need for him to have a horribly tragic backstory in my rather silly fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> Mostly I just find their relationship construct to be unflaggingly adorable, so I hope that's what I ended up with.
> 
>  
> 
> This is unbeta'd so grammar corrections and (constructive) critiques are always welcome!

For two weeks after Techie left Matt was completely miserable. Work dragged on forever with no promise waiting for him at home. Millicent snubbed him and hid under the couch for a week, and Hux was more reserved than ever (which actually beat the alternative). The only thing Matt had to look forward to was his nightly video chat with Techie. It usually lasted all evening and into the small hours. But in the end it was over and Matt felt even emptier and more lonely.

But eventually he found his rhythm again. Talking to Techie became his goal to get through the day, and carrying his final (of many) "I love you" to bed with him became a warm blanket, and not a bed of nails screaming "I am alone".

And they had more opportunity to actually talk. It wasn't that they hadn't talked before, there were just so many other . . . distractions. Like, Matt knew Techie had lived at home to care for their mother. And that she had died eight months earlier. But he didn't know that their entire inheritance was tied up in the house, and that probate was dragging on forever. "There are cousins from our Dad's side," Techie explained. "Apparently it's all very complicated."

And Techie finally asked "Hux said you were a bit of a mess when you moved in," and Matt laughed outloud. "What changed?" Techie looked down shyly for a moment, then right into Matt's eyes. "You seem perfect to me now" and smiled in a way that made Matt forget he had been asked a question.

Finally, "oh, um. Well, I guess living with Hux is a little like what bootcamp must be like? He has all these rules and sets all these, I guess, standards and expectations. And if you don't meet them you get that Look."

Techie laughed, "yeah. That Look. I know it well."

Matt felt a little shudder run up his spine. "Plus, to be honest, your brother kinda scares the shit out of me."

One afternoon Techie texted Matt "call me asap" completely out of the blue. Matt freaked out, thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened or that the text could be some kind of "we need to talk". Matt told his boss he had a family emergency, and the look on his face sold it completely.

He didn't want to wait, but he also didn't want to do, whatever it was, over the phone. He drove home faster than he should have and would have thrown the computer out the window for being so slow booting up--but even he recognized that would have been stupid.

Finally he had Techie on the video call. "What's going on?" Was the first thing he said.

Techie looked surprised and was quiet for a moment. "Um, are you ok?"

Matt rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah." Then he repeated "what's going on. Are you ok?"

Techie seemed to realize what Matt was really asking. "Oh! Yes, I actually have good news."

Matt's mind was blank for a second. He deflated in relief. "Good . . . Good news?"

Techie smiled and it was like he had thrown a warm, weighted blanket over Matt; it was all he could see and there were no worries in the world. "Two things actually, which is even more amazing." He leaned towards the webcam and Matt felt himself drawn forward as well. "I have something to give you."

Matt blinked. There was a long pause as his mind flew over all the possibilities that statement could mean, thinking back to their Saturday morning talk. "I want it." It came out as a whisper but he meant it with everything he had.

Techie still leaned forward conspiratorially. "I never told you the reason I was staying with Hux all those weeks. I was looking for a job. I'm stuck here until the will settles, and I'm stuck here until I can sell the house. But now that Mom's gone I want to be nearer to Hux and" he was shy again for a moment, "now, you." Matt smiled and brushed Techie's image with his fingertips. "So, I thought I should do some job interviews and see if I could at least line up some work." He looked away. "I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to either scare you away or get your hopes up. Because I wasn't able to get one."

Matt's heart had been pattering with anticipation, but now his mood crashed. "Oh. I, I wish you had told me. That was a lot to handle by yourself."

Techie nodded but smiled. Matt felt his mood lift again. "So I have been working with my company. You know, for a tech company they are a little behind the times. But it just came through this morning: we now have remote positions, so I can work from wherever I happen to be living." He trailed off at the end, like he was trying to anticipate Matt's reaction.

"Wait, so you could work from here?" Matt had a huge grin on his face and Techie matched it. "Baby, that's amazing! When??"

Techie's grin faded slightly, "not quite yet, but soon I think. I still have to sell the house, which has to wait for the lawyers. But I spoke to them yesterday and I think that will happen soon too."

Matt touched the screen again. "That's ok. We know it's coming. I can wait a little longer, I don't want to have to, but I would do anything for you."

Techie's face lit up the whole room, even from the computer monitor.

*** **

Matt's lease was up but he gladly renewed it. He and Hux were hardly close but they had a connection through Techie. And his absence.

And Techie reminded him even after he got there they would need a place to stay. "While we look for our own place" he had smiled sweetly and Matt had completely melted. Hux told he didn't care which room Matt was sleeping in, he still owed him rent.

*** **

The next month Finn's lease was up as well and Matt found Hux in the hallway, staring into Finn's room.

He looked incredulously at Matt and motioned into the empty room.

"He's been paying his rent like clockwork. But apparently left--moved in with his girlfriend almost 3 months ago. I had no idea. Did you?"

Matt thinks back guiltily (and perhaps with some arousal) to the last time he saw Finn. "None."


End file.
